


The Not So Strange

by angel_ponders



Series: Strange [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Night Vale, things that may seem strange in other small towns aren't so strange here.  Carlos finally feels that he can be himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not So Strange

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my other fics, but wow this fandom came out of nowhere and I just had to write for it. Here's a fluff fic.

Night Vale wasn’t like other towns. Well, that was pretty obvious, actually, but for Carlos it went beyond the glow cloud on the PTA, the floating cats in the radio station bathroom, and the mysterious hood figures that roamed the streets. There was so much _strange_ in the town already that things that might get odd looks elsewhere in the country didn’t get even a second glance here and that, to him, was the oddest part of all. He’d grown up in a small town in the midwest where his sexuality would, at the very least get him stares, if not verbal or physical abuse. Night Vale was different, however. This knowledge didn’t prevent him from flinching the first time Cecil took him by the hand in public, though.

“Carlos?” Cecil questioned when he instinctively pulled his hand away.

“Nothing,” he responded quickly, lacing their fingers together and continuing down the street. “Just been a little jumpy since those buzzing shadow things, you know?”

Cecil made a small sound of acknowledgement and cuddled up close to Carlos as they walked. Carlos glanced around and realized that even if any of the citizens of Night Vale _did_ care they had far more pressing things on their mind. Across the street a woman argued with a floating orb that seemed to pulsate in a rhythmic fashion that Carlos could only assume was Morse Code. Ahead of them an elderly couple was attempting to disentangle their two headed dog’s leash from a vine that appeared to be alive. A little further down the street a woman was trying to dislodge her shoe from the cement that seemed to have randomly turned into quicksand when she stepped on it it. If there was going to be a small town where Carlos could openly express his sexuality without fear of ridicule, this was it.

They’d had lunch at the Arby’s together before Cecil had to head over to the station and Carlos had to return to his experiments. It’d become somewhat of a routine for them. Their relationship was only a couple weeks old, but they enjoyed sharing any free time they could get together. When they stopped at the street corner where they had to part and go their separate ways they were each hesitant to leave each other when their romance was so new and unexplored. But they had jobs to do, experiments to run and news to report.

Carlos swallowed his own discomfort with public displays of affection kissed Cecil farewell. It was the first time he’d instigated anything intimate in public. He could feel Cecil smile into the kiss, his spare hand instantly going up to stroke Carlos’s perfect hair, and Carlos smiled in return. When their lips parted Cecil grinned widely and stroked Carlos’s cheek with the back of his fingers.

“Dinner tomorrow?” Carlos asked.

“Yes, I go off the air at seven.”

“I’ll pick you up then.”

Cecil untangled their fingers and walked away, not taking his eyes off his perfect Carlos until he had to check for traffic and sporadic sinkholes to cross the street. Carlos sighed. Night Vale was absolutely perfect for him in every way.


End file.
